


Bonds

by Izzu



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bond would never be broken. Reference to ep 46 - 49</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

It was all as he had feared for. It was why he had always insisted not to have involve himself deeply among those four. He did not want to get too attached. Because it would not just hurt them once the truth was revealed. It would hurt him as well. He was not sure which of them would be hurt the most or what would be the reason for that hurt.   
  
The other three, well... yes, he felt the pain of loss when he had said those dreadful words. But none of those feelings were as great as his feelings for Ryunosuke. Not sure when, without meaning to... he had bared himself—his heart, his very soul—to that man. For that one alone, he had thought that perhaps... for a moment, he might have been able to become the Lord that Ryunosuke could have deserved. He really did. That time when the princess finally revealed herself to them, he had feared the time when he have to tell them of the truth. To tell Ryunosuke of the truth, a part of him was scared of that. To lose the affection Ryunosuke had reserved only for him and him alone—to lose that, he was not even sure who will it be in the end who would be hurt the most. Perhaps, because of that... he had issued that order. So that he would not have to face Ryunosuke by himself.    
  
xxx   
  
When Ryunosuke had appeared to save him from the fire that surrounded Juzo and himself, his heart had went still. The expression on Ryunosuke's face was hard for him to bear seeing, he felt so ashamed to have to face Ryunosuke... looking so pathetic. The Ryunosuke that had stood in front of him at that moment, was not the clumsy idiot that he was so used to seeing. It was a different man, yet also the same person.   
  
Later, when the three had insisted to keep clinging onto the bond that had already been born between them... a part of him had felt hopeful, a part of him reluctant to accept it. But when it was Ryunosuke—for the first time Ryunosuke had spoken to him with more feeling and earnestness he could have ever expected from him—for the first time, he really wanted to cry. Not of sorrow, but of happiness. He was very lucky to have all of them as his retainers. Even if he wasn't a real lord from the very beginning.   
  
Having 'mother' taken him officially as her heir, well... he wouldn't have had imagined it being possible in the past, but he was grateful nonetheless. At least, even for a short time... he would really be able to become their true Lord. Especially to Ryunosuke.   
  
Perhaps it had been a selfish thought, but a part of him was glad that Ryunosuke took his time at taking his leave from the house of Shiba. Even if he had not admitted to the man how he would be missing him terribly, he knew that the feeling was mutual...   
  
xxx   
  
"Ryunosuke, what're you doing here?”   
  
Ryunosuke jumped as he greeted his father hurriedly. “Ah! I'm just making sure... of some of the preparations—“   
  
The Ikenami elder waved at him dismissively. “All of the preparations is  _fine._ You don't need to worry about that or the audience. But for now you do have an honoured visitor to attend to.”   
  
Ryunosuke stared at his father questioningly before turning around to meet this 'honourable guest'. Before he could fully register his thoughts, he felt something rush into him as the winds were knocked out of him. Ryunosuke blinked as he stuttered.   
  
"T-T-T-Tono?!” he exclaimed as the man embracing him giggled softly. He gasped. “W-w-w-why... are you here?”   
  
"Because I missed your annoying presence, you idiot.”   
  
xxx   
  
He had feared that Ryunosuke would be kicking him off the very moment he had arrived. Though he did not expected to have just hugged the guy right away without thinking either. But what's done was done, so no use regretting. Then again, Ryunosuke still not moving scared him a bit.   
  
Takeru slowly released the man as he continued staring at the floor. Suddenly, the place felt very warm. That's silly, everything was all set outdoors!   
  
"I... I never actually seen you properly performing on stage before, so I thought...”   
  
Jii's annoying chuckle snapped him out of his own embarrassment as Takeru gave him a glare. As he turned to look at Ryunosuke, he belatedly realised that he was not the only one feeling very awkward around this time.   
  
Takeru bit his lips as he waited for a response. Would it be rejected? Please don't!   
  
"I...” Takeru's heart started to thump wildly as Ryunosuke started to speak. “I would be honoured... if you could watch it, Tono.”   
  
If there wasn't that many people around, he would have cried... and that would be so uncharacteristic of him. Then again, all of that didn't matter anymore. This bond that he have, would always belong to him.


End file.
